


Spill

by StealthKaiju



Series: Spill [1]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), First Time, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Sex Talk, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:13:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25384351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StealthKaiju/pseuds/StealthKaiju
Summary: It's fine, it's a friend's wedding, and they're just two friends sharing a room, and everything is completely normal.Or catching a tiger by its tail. Where Rin is the tiger.
Relationships: Okumura Rin/Suguro "Bon" Ryuuji
Series: Spill [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848199
Comments: 24
Kudos: 211





	Spill

The invitation to Okumura and Moriyama’s wedding was on the mat when Suguro returned from his mission. He wiped his still bloody hands on his jacket, not wanting to get any dirt on the shiny gold paper, holding it as carefully as possible at the edges where delicate flowers swirled (obviously Shiemi’s influence there). Paris? Seemed a bit audaciously romantic for Okumura.

Still, he hadn’t seen his old sensei for a few years. Perhaps he was now.

Where could he stay in Paris on his budget? He ignored the plus one (he wasn’t going to find someone in three months, even if he wanted to, not with his schedule), and thought who was most likely of their school friends to be on their own as well.

His phone buzzed. Speak of the devil… well, his son, anyway.

_Please say you’re going to Yukio’s wedding, and that you’ll share a cheap hotel with me?! Seriously, I am so so broke._

Suguro looked at the text, and smiled. _Think you’ll still be broke in three months?_

_Yes. I will always be broke Suguro. And besides, you speak French better than I do, and we can take a few days, do some tourist things._

He’s thinking of the Eiffel Tower, isn’t he?

_The Eiffel tower’s got to be done, there’s churches and stuff I guess._

Would it be a good idea to share a hotel room with Rin? He saw him fairly regularly, occasionally worked with him. They got on well – the volatile frenemy rivalry they’d had at school had lost its acidity, settling into a good-natured and gentle teasing. He felt comfortable with Rin, safe but also like he could relax.

But spending time with just him? In close quarters? Was that really a good idea? Rin was… no, it was fine, it would be fine.

After all, this… thing… he felt for Rin, which he couldn’t (wouldn’t) define, he’d been able to ignore it for the best part of a decade. Why would it be any different now?

*

‘Are all the speeches at weddings that long and boring?’ Rin asked him as they got back into the hotel suite, kicking off his shoes and leaving them by the door. ‘I mean, ADHD aside, they were fucking long and boring weren’t they?’

Suguro took off his tie and jacket, hanging them up neatly in the wardrobe. ‘No, they were.’ He scowled. ‘If you ever admit that to either of them though, I will kill you.’

Rin laughed, and threw his jacket over the chair by the table. ‘You know I keep secrets Ryūji.’ He gave a soft sigh. ‘I am very good at keeping secrets.’

‘I think that’s because you forget them,’ Suguro huffed. He walked to the kettle. ‘I don’t feel like sleeping yet. You want a tea, or something?’

‘Yeah, please. And I get it, I’m too wired to sleep.’

Suguro moved to the bathroom to fill the kettle, then placed it onto the tray to boil. ‘Why didn’t you make a speech anyway?’

Rin hummed, turning away, hands tugging at his tie. ‘Oh. Wasn’t asked.’ His voice was steady, but Suguro noticed the slight tension to his shoulders, and he didn’t know what to say.

For a few seconds there was only the shrill whistle of the kettle, then it finally faded. Rin turned back to face him, a serious look on his face. ‘Okay, this is going to sound really weird, but can I please let my tail out?’

Suguro felt a heat come to his face, which he hoped wouldn’t be visible in the poor lighting of the room. ‘Excuse me?’

Rin shrugged. ‘I’ve been trying to look human for nearly 24 hours straight, and my tail is killing me.’ He lifted his shirt slightly, showing a flash of the tail coiled around his waist. ‘I won’t if it makes you feel uncomfortable…’

‘Why would it make me feel uncomfortable?’ Suguro almost snapped. ‘Rin, you can relax, it’s me.’ He smiled. ‘It’s just me.’

Rin let out a breath, and let his head fall forward. When he raised it again, he looked more like his true, demonic self. His ears were long and pointed, and sharp white teeth flashed. His tail uncoiled, and he gave a sigh of relief that was verging on the pornographic. ‘Gods, that feels so much better, thank you,’ he said in a rush.

Suguro (who had only ever dreamed of noises like that coming from Rin, and had tried so hard not to on purpose) cleared his throat. ‘Does it hurt then, having it like that?’

Rin tilted his head, blue eyes (such blue eyes) looking right into his. ‘No… I mean, not really, but… it’s a bit like walking in new shoes all day. It just doesn’t feel right, and when you take them off, it feels amazing.’ He walked to the tray, grabbing himself a biscuit, and offering one out to Suguro, who shook his head.

They were not that physically close, but Rin’s tail was moving from side to side by his waist, the almost feathery tip coming very close to where Suguro was sitting. Without really realising what he was doing (and it may have been he was tired, or that he was more susceptible to champagne than he had thought), Suguro raised his hand, and carefully dragged his finger along the fur. It felt like kitten fur, soft and silky, and warm.

Rin made a noise. It was hard to describe. A sort of groan, or mew – something sharp, and breathy. It sounded broken, but just made you want to put the pieces back together. Suguro felt dizzy with the speed that the blood rushed from his brain to his cock, and thank fuck he was already sitting down. But Rin’s tail snapped back like it had been electrocuted, and Rin’s face lost all colour. He sprang back, turned round and fled to the door, picking up his shoes.

‘Okumura, what…?’ Suguro started, pushing himself out of the chair. ‘Rin, are you going out?’

‘Just, uh, yeah,’ Rin replied, his voice squeaky, as he hopped around getting his shoes on, nearly falling over in his haste.

‘It’s two in the morning!’

‘Sorry, gotta go, bye,’ Rin called without looking back, and was out the door before Suguro could say anything else.

Confusion and mortification rose in Suguro’s throat like bile, and he violently went to change his clothes and clean his teeth. He lay in one of the twin beds, tossing and turning for a good few hours, before he fell into an uneasy and unsettled sleep.

*

Okumura came back a little after eleven the following morning, a bag of warm pastries in his hands. ‘Um, I got breakfast,’ he said, his voice soft and unsure.

Suguro only raised an eyebrow in response.

Rin ran a hand through his messy hair, and bit his lip. ‘Okay, I need to talk to you.’

Suguro sat on his bed, arms folded. Rin went to sit cross-legged on his, and he lay his hands in his lap, twitching nervously.

‘Where were you all night?’ Suguro asked, voice low and deceptively calm.

‘Walking. Thinking. Getting lost mainly,’ Rin replied shyly.

‘Multi-tasking is usually so hard for you,’ Suguro replied, somewhere between bitter and teasing.

Rin laughed. ‘Well, to be fair, all the signs are in French.’

‘Those Parisian bastards,’ Suguro said, his voice now more teasing, some of his worry and anger fading.

Rin smiled, but it faded quickly. He looked down. ‘Okay, so I have to say so much to you, and I’ve been too scared to say it, and it’s going to be hard… but…,’ he swallowed. ‘Just, try to hear me out, okay? Before you do anything. Please?’

Suguro uncrossed his arms, and leant forward, trying to keep calm. ‘Okumura, please. Rin, just talk to me.’

Rin took a few deep breaths. ‘So, I don’t really do, um… well, dating.’ He smiled awkwardly. ‘I guess you’ve probably noticed that, huh?’

‘Well, to be honest, I thought you weren’t interested. For a while, I thought it was still because you were hung up on Moriyama…’

‘Not interested?’ Rin said softly to himself, eyes closing in disbelief. He shook his head, and cleared his throat. ‘Don’t get me wrong, I love Shiemi, but it’s not in that way. How do I… I mean, she’s very sweet and delicate, isn’t she? She needs someone to look after her, care for her, like Yukio does, right?’

Suguro nodded. ‘Right, I see that. But what’s that got to do with last night? And why do I get the feeling you’re getting me to answer questions so you get to talk less?’

Rin scratched the back of his neck, a guilty flush on his face. ‘Okay, so the reason why it couldn’t work with someone like her, even if she wasn’t someone else’s, let alone my brother’s, is that _I_ want to be the one who’s looked after and cared for.’

‘That either makes you submissive or lazy,’ Suguro quipped before he could stop himself.

‘Yeah, but the thing is, I don’t have the experience to know which one it is. I have never, um… done anything with anyone.’

Suguro felt cold and hot at the same time. ‘What, never?’ he croaked.

Rin laughed bitterly. ‘Well, having a tail means that getting intimate with normal people is not an option. And those who already know about it, they aren’t interested, or at least not for me. I’m a conquest, I guess. I mean, there was this time, when…’ He paled. ‘Never mind.’

‘You can tell me if you want to,’ Suguro said softly. ‘I won’t judge you.’

‘I was with this guy, this other exorcist, and we’d been on a few dates, and we were making out on the couch, and then suddenly he’s pushing me down, and he has my wrists over my head, and I tell him to stop and he doesn’t. And I don’t like it, so I tell him again, and he doesn’t listen, so…’ A shrug, a nonchalance so carefully crafted that anyone else might be fooled by it. ‘So I push him off. He falls, sprains his wrist, we both decide not to mention it to anyone and not see each other again.’

Suguro wants to ask who it was, wants to smash in his stupid, stupid face, but that’s not why Rin is telling him this. ‘You didn’t like being held down?’

Rin looked up, blue eyes shining. ‘I don’t know! It wasn’t that, more that I didn’t trust the guy. I might like being held down. For all I know, I could be the kinkiest bastard out there if I got a bloody chance, but whatever I do I need to be able to trust the person.’ His hands came to rest on his knees, gripping them. ‘The thing is, I’m not good at ignoring my feelings. I can pretend to other people – I don’t like it, but I can do it – but I can’t pretend to myself. And last night, when you touched my tail…’

Guilt rushed through Suguro. ‘Gods, I made you feel uncomfortable, like that guy.’ He raised his hands to his face. ‘I’m so sorry, I-‘

‘No, it’s not like that at all!’ Rin exclaimed, leaning forward to place a shaking hand on Suguro’s knee. ‘No, please don’t think that, you did nothing wrong, it’s my fault. Suguro… Ryūji,’ he pleaded, ‘look at me’.

When Suguro raised his face to meet Rin’s, the other man withdrew his hand but kept his gaze steady. ‘You didn’t make me feel uncomfortable. It was more that the tail is sensitive, and… I know that I want to be looked after by you. That I trust you.’

Suguro took a deep breath. ‘You still trust me?’

Rin nodded. ‘Always. Even if you don’t feel the same way, and I don’t expect you to, I still trust you. You’re too good a person not to Ryūji.’

Suguro held out a hand palm up, surprising himself how steady it was. ‘Then give me your tail.’

Rin’s eyes widened, and he took a sharp breath, but he carefully unwound his tail from under his jacket, and moved the tip so it hung suspended just over Suguro’s fingers. Suguro moved his hand over the soft fur, rubbing it gently between his fingertips. A soft moan came from Rin, and Suguro increased the pressure slightly, gratified that Rin’s moaning became louder. He moved his other hand to beneath Rin’s face, tipping up his chin. ‘Can I kiss you?’

‘Please, please,’ whispered Rin, over and over until Suguro leaned in, and their lips touched. It was a soft, warm kiss. Suguro opened his mouth slightly, and Rin’s lips moved to mirror his, gently pushing his tongue into his mouth.

Oh gods, Rin was a good kisser. Suguro felt both light and heavy, waves of pleasure rippling through his body. He moved his hand into Rin’s hair, pulling it gently, and Rin whimpered (fucking whimpered!), so he kissed him harder. Rin took the hand that was on the tip of his tail, and gently pulled it to behind his back. ‘It’s more - more sensitive here, at the base.’ He blinked. ‘Only if you want to, I mean…’

Suguro shushed him gently, then pulled Rin forward. It was not the most graceful manoeuvre, but Rin was lithe and Suguro was bulky, and Rin could sit on his legs easily, wrapping his arms around his neck for balance. They kept kissing, and Suguro moved his hand down past the waistband of Rin’s trousers, to the base of his spine and the top of the swell of his ass, where he cautiously wrapped his hand around the tail’s base. He gave a slight tug, and Rin yelped into his mouth.

‘Bad?’ he asked, but Rin had his eyes closed, and shook his head.

‘No, just, fuck Ryū, do that again, please…’

Suguro went back to kissing, and tugged Rin’s tail again with a light but firm pressure. Each time he did Rin squirmed beautifully in his lap, which did awful (wonderfully awful) things to Suguro’s self-control. He could feel that pressure in his cock building and building, and he was close, so close…

After several quick tugs of the tail, Rin keened into Suguro’s mouth, digging his nails into the top of his back, a quick flash of pain that just made the pleasure more delicious, and he fell into his release a few seconds after Rin did.

For long moments after, they sat there quietly, Suguro holding Rin to him, the demon kissing the crook of Suguro’s neck, affectionately nuzzling.

There was a knock at the door, startling them both. ‘You guys up yet?’ came Konekomaru’s muffled voice. ‘We want lunch!’ came Shima’s whine afterwards.

‘Please, for all that is holy, say they didn’t hear anything,’ Rin whispered to him, and he laughed so hard he nearly dropped him. ‘Out in a minute!’ he called, then turned back to Rin. ‘I am getting changed, and then going for lunch. You are going to have a shower, eat one of those pastries – not all of them, right? – then you are going to sleep.’ He kissed him softly. ‘I’ll be back in a few hours and we can… well, we can do whatever you want to do.’

Rin’s smile was angelic. ‘That sounds perfect.’

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants me to write more smut with these two, please comment. I am not making any promises that I won't anyway, sorry folks.


End file.
